


Nothing Like the Truth

by saintvic



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie thinks about the lies he tells. Written from the prompt: <i>birds think I drink tea and push pens</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like the Truth

Birds think I drink tea and push pens, and I let them. It's just easier that way. With them all I want is to get laid, and I've never needed anything but a bit of charm and a smile to get that. So there's never been any need to tell them the truth.

Of course a little lie about what I do for a living is nothing compared to all the others that I have told. In fact I've always found that the truth can be complicated while lying is easy; you just have to remember who you told what. I've lied about where I've been, what I've done, and why I've done it. I've lied to everyone: civilians, family, colleagues and friends. I even lie to myself.

Whenever I touch him or stand too close to him, I tell myself it's because we are friends. Whenever I work hard at making him laugh, I assure myself that it is something all mates do. Whenever I realise that I have been watching him, I justify it by thinking that we are a team and I need to be aware of him at all times. Whenever I wish him luck with his newest bird, I convince myself that I mean it and I want him to be happy with her.

Of course these lies are easy to tell, because they are also the truth. We are friends, best friends. We are a team, and that awareness of each other keeps us alive. I do want him to be happy. It's just that I want him to be happy with me.


End file.
